warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mithilfst! Wir würden uns darüber freuen! Petal ~ Anmerkung lesen! Datei: Petal.K.byLeo.PNG Datei:Petal.R.byLeo.PNG Datei:Petal.byLeo.PNG Datei:Petal.Q.byLeo.PNG "DrAw mE LiKe oNe oF YoUr fReNcH GiRlS, JaCk" :| Beim Early Settler musste ich einmal dasselbe ändern wie bei Milkweed und dann hab ich noch die Schwanzstreifen geändert und die Augenfarbe minimal, weil das alte beim Jungen zu hart geworden wäre. Anmerkung: Warum ist da eine unausgemalte und nicht geshadete Vorlage? Well, damit ich gerade bei größeren Änderungen nicht mit dem Muster und vor allem dem Shading herumjonglieren muss und da Tau tatsächlich auch hierzu geraten hat, dachte ich, ich folge ihrem Beispiel und lasse zuerst mal die Outlines der dünnen Königin absegnen, bevor ich mich ans Shading setze. Daher bitte ich euch direkt, nicht zu kritisieren: "Höhö, die ist ja gar nicht geshadet, bist du dumm11!!!!1" und mir große Änderungen zu ersparen, sobald ich sie erst einmal ausgemalt habe, denn Daisy und Mystery werden wissen, wie unfassbar scheiße der Prozess hier war und ich möchte mir jetzt nicht die Arbeit gemacht haben, dann sagen alle, es ist okay, also mal ich sie aus und shade sie und kann kommt jemand mit: "He, halt mal, das Bein da ist kacke, kannst du das komplett neu machen?" und dann muss ich das Shading ebenfalls komplett neu machen :c ich hoffe, ihr versteht das. ~ 13:36, 20. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Well damn, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viel Arbeit das war. Ich finde die Vorlage an sich ganz gut, allerdings: sie sieht halt aus, als würde sie sich vom Boden abstützen anstelle zu liegen, also sollte der Ellenbogen des untenliegenden Vorderbeins etwas weiter hoch oder näher zum Bauch oder so. Ich weiß, dass das schwierig werden könnte, aber es sieht halt etwas fehl am Platz aus. Eine weitere Sache, die ich aber eher zur Enthaltung zähle: sollte es auch eine Abgrenzung zwischen Seite und Bauch wie bei der normalen Königin geben? Nur dass diese bei dieser Vorlage nicht so stark nach außen gerundet sind. 19:52, 20. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Sorry, aber irgendwie verstehe ich die Kritik nicht ganz... Beziehungsweise, ich kann sie nachvollziehen und verstehe, was du meinst, aber ich weiß nicht, wie (und warum) ich das ändern soll :/ die schwangere Queen liegt ja genauso da und stützt sich vom Boden ab. Also die Pose der Grundvorlage vereint halt das Liegen mit dem Abstützen, was ja auch kein Widerspruch ist, dafür ist das untere Vorderbein ja von vornherein da. Wenn ich mich als Mensch so auf den Boden lege, muss ich meinen Oberkörper auch mit einem Ellenbogen abstützen, sonst würde ich ja schweben und das ist dann ja keine entspannte Position, die man eine Weile lang aushält. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen der Grundvorlage und der dünnen Königin ist hier ja, dass der Bauch in der Kurve weniger Kontakt mit dem Boden hat, aber das liegt halt daran, dass der Bauch weniger Masse und Volumen hat. Beide Vorlagen liegen trotzdem auf dem Boden und stützen sich gleichzeitig davon ab, ich weiß nicht, wie das anders gehen soll, ohne die Grundposition zu verändern, was ich aber eigentlich nicht tun sollte. ~ 08:27, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Naja aber wenn da kein Bauch mehr ist der sich "vom Boden stützt" ist es doch eigentlich logisch, dass die Katze die Position etwas ändern muss um eben das Gleichgewicht zu halten oder? Ich finde auch, dass sie aussieht als würde sie sich auf ihrem Vorderbei abstützen und so schweben. Außerdem wirkt der ganze Brustbereich irgendwie sehr schmal. Vielleicht wenn du den Arm nicht bewegen magst, könntest du den Brustbereich etwas verbreitern, dann liegt sie wieder mehr auf der Seite und sieht nicht mehr so extrem dünn aus. 09:21, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Ich denke, das sieht ein bisschen aus, als würde sie Bauchmuskeltraining machen .. wie Mew ja schon gesagt hat, müsste da vielleicht das untere Vorderbein etwas bewegt werden 09:24, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) ::Puh, also 100%-ig versteh ich's immer noch nicht, weil ja nicht der Bauch, sondern der gesamte Oberkörper abgestützt wird (ne dicke Person liegt ja eigentlich auch genauso da wie ne dünne) s: naja, ich spiel später mal mit dem Vorderbein rum, man kann ja dann immer noch sagen, dass es vorher besser aussah xD Brust kann ich auch versuchen, aber nichts versprechen, weil Katzen halt ne schmale Brust haben :/ I'll try my best ^^ ~ 09:44, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) right Ich denke ich habe ne Lösung gefunden, um es weniger aussehen zu lassen, als würde sie sich "hochstemmen" wollen: einfach das Vorderbein weiter anwinkeln und nach hinten schieben. Ja das Vorderbein ist dann nicht mehr an derselben Stelle wie bei der Ausgangsvorlage, aber das macht nichts. Neben dem hab ich an der anderen Seite vom Bauch auch noch ein paar Redlines gemacht. HAHAHABHBH jetzt mach ich mal die redlinesnsbbvib sorry :'D An dieser Stelle nochmal sorry, dass die Vorlage so schlecht auf nicht-schwangere/männliche Königinnen ausgelegt ist xD 16:30, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Haha, Redlines sind super, danke :D wollte nur kurz sagen, dass ich jetzt mal dran arbeiten und am Ende wahrscheinlich mehrere Verbesserungsstufen hochladen werde, so kann man dann am ehesten sagen, welche Punkte nach welcher Verbesserung am besten aussehen ^^ ~ 16:48, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) --Equuleus - Stars cant shine without darkness 10:59, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' - So, ich hab jetzt mehrere Versionen zusammengestellt, immer wieder mal ein wenig getweakt und aus Gründen der Einfachheit hab ich den Hintergrund vorerst mal weiß gelassen, weil ich sonst hätte Sachen radieren müssen, die ich gebraucht habe (und noch brauche), um den Unterschied zwischen den Versionen besser sehen zu können, hoffe mal, das macht jetzt nichts aus, kommt schließlich noch weg. Ich präsentiere also: **''Version 1 (die vor allen Änderungen)'' **''Version 2 (nur das untere Bein geändert und die obere Hälfte so minimal wie möglich angepasst)'' **''Version 3 (mit fast allen von Taus Redlines, nur die Brust auf der linken Seite hatte ich vergessen, die kommt noch xD)'' **''Version 4 (meine eigene Verbesserung am linken Oberarm, "Taus Oberarm" etwas höher angesetzt)'' **''Version 5 (Brust links von Tau, Ausbeulung am rechten Oberarm abgeschwächt)'' **''Version 6 (eigene Verbesserung am oberen Bauch-/Brustbereich, Übergänge am rechten Oberarm weicher gemacht)'' ::Mein Senf zu den Versionen: Die letzte gefällt mir bis jetzt am besten. Taus Redlines waren eine große Hilfe, danke dafür :) interessanterweise hat sich die untere Hälfte des einen Vorderbeins fast perfekt gedeckt mit meinem ersten Versuch, deswegen hab ich es mal so gelassen ^^ die Schultern, die hierbei etwas tiefer angefangen haben, haben allerdings meiner Meinung nach für Probleme gesorgt, weil es so aussah, als hätte sie den Hals eines Bodybuilders :/ im Gegenzug dazu hat mich der Bauch etwas an Manboobs erinnert und da auch meine Katze da nicht so ne Falte drin hat und sie so wieder etwas dick wirkt, hab ich mal meinen alten Brust-/Bauchbereich genommen und etwas verbreitert. Von weiteren Verbreiterungen der Brust würde ich gerne absehen, weil es sonst unnatürlich wird, finde ich :/ aber jetzt könnt ihr mir mal sagen, welche Version euch am ehesten anspricht. ~ 09:30, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde Version 5 am Besten. Ich kann keine Begründung geben. Ich habe sie einfach alle nebeineinander angeschaut und diese wirkt auf mich am natürlichsten. 17:53, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ich sehe das genauso wie Mew, Nummer 5 mag ich am meisten. Finde da die Veränderungen am Besten miteinander verbunden, mit der Form der Beine und des Bauches. 20:53, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Jo, da heute der 6. Tag ist, wollte ich kurz sagen, dass ich es hoffentlich interpretiere, dass für die leere Vorlage momentan nicht die 7-Tage-Verbesserungsregel gilt. Ich würde nämlich ganz gerne ein paar mehr Meinungen abwarten, bevor ich mich jetzt auf die Version festnageln lasse, die mir persönlich eigentlich nicht so gefällt, weil sie recht realtitätsfern ist :/ ~ 12:40, 29. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ich mag die 5. und die 6. Version am liebsten, finde aber beide nicht vollkommen überzeugend (die letzte ist etwas besser als die fünfte, aber mit etwas Veränderung wäre die fünfte noch toller). Zur fünften Version: Ich würde den Ellenbogen des Vorderbeins nicht hinter dem Bauch verschwinden lassen (das sieht so seltsam abgehackt aus) und die Falte am Bauch geht mir auch zu tief. Versuch mal, die Falte wegzulassen oder nur noch ganz seicht anzudeuten, die obere Bauchlinie leicht schräger verlaufen zu lassen (zu verschlanken), allerdings nicht so stark wie in der sechsten Version und das Bein etwas höher zu legen, dann wäre es für mich perfekt. StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 09:43, 4. Aug. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Alrighti, nochmal zwei neue Versionen (warum sag ich gleich ^^) erst einmal vielen Dank für die wahnsinnig hilfreiche Kritik, Wind! Ich hoffe, ich hab alles richtig verstanden xD den Punkt mit dem Arm fand ich klasse, deswegen hab ich den direkt bei beiden Versionen so gemacht. Jedenfalls die zwei Versionen sind jetzt: **''Version 7 (hier hab ich alles komplett so umgesetzt wie ich es zumindest verstanden hab)'' **''Version 8 (etwas andere Bauchlinie, warum erklär ich sofort)'' ::Also ich hab zwei Versionen gemacht, weil ich bei der einen der Meinung bin, dass sie eher deinen Kritikpunkten entspricht (Version 7), sie mir hier aber wieder etwas zu dick aussah und nicht nur das, irgendwie sieht es unlogisch aus, wenn sie oben nicht zumindest auch so nen leichten Knick in der Bauchlinie hat, den es unten auch gibt. Meine Katze liegt auch nicht mit der unteren Seite des Bauches geknickt da und die obere Seite ist gerade :/ und vielleicht bin ich versessen darauf, sie dünn aussehen zu lassen, aber sie ist schließlich nicht schwanger und als Wildkatze auch nicht gerade so wohlgenährt wie ein Hauskätzchen. Deswegen hab ich noch Version 8 erarbeitet, die aber dennoch dem Punkt "nicht so stark wie in der sechsten Version" entsprechen dürfte :) Jo... Ihr könnt ja wieder sagen, welche euch besser gefällt. Eins noch: Ich würde die Geändertbox gerne hier mal rauslassen, bis wir uns zumindest auf ne Vorlage geeinigt haben, einfach damit man weiterhin die Versionen, die ich ja aufliste, direkt anklicken kann. Sobald die färbe- und shadingbereit ist, würde ich die Box aber einfügen ^^ ~ 19:18, 5. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Version 8 gefällt mir von den Beiden besser. Finde wie du, dass es ohne Knick nicht so ganz natürlich aussieht. 07:35, 6. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Ich würd von den beiden aktuellsten Versionen auch für 8 stimmen - allerdings bin ich auch immer noch dafür bei dem "Knick" an der Stelle eine kleine Line (so ähnlich wie bei meinen Redlines nur eben nicht so stark) reingehen zu lassen, um anzudeuten, dass da Haut/Fell zusammengequetscht aufeinander liegt ^^ 14:42, 11. Aug. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' - So, das wäre jetzt Version 9 ^^ ich war mir bei der Richtung der Falte nicht ganz sicher, hab es jetzt einfach in dieselbe wie bei den Redlines gemacht, aber da kann man ja noch experimentieren :D ~ 11:59, 12. Aug. 2019 (UTC) :Ich mags immernoch :3 10:47, 14. Aug. 2019 (UTC) :Kann man so lassen von mir aus StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 15:01, 23. Aug. 2019 (UTC) :Hm ich finde das geht ein bisschen zu gerade ineinander über ^^ 14:43, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, und wie könntest du dir ne Verbesserung dann vorstellen? :D Ich will sie halt, wie gesagt, nicht noch dicker machen, weil sie dann nicht aussieht wie ne ''Wildkatze, die eben nicht schwanger ist :/'' ~ 14:28, 6. Sep. 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat D: Ich musste selbst auch echt rumprobieren, letztenendes sahs dann ohne den Strich besser aus - wenn du dem Bauch trotzdem ne leichte Wölbung gibst, denn ohne sieht das meiner Meinung nach einfach seltsam aus :/ Mal was anderes, wie siehst mit den potentiellen Redlines für die nächste Vorlage aus (wenn denn noch welche nötig sind)? Daisy antwortet mir nämlich nicht 16:17, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' - '' Macht nichts, ich wäre in der letzten Woche wahrscheinlich eh nicht zum verbessern gekommen :D also nochmal zwei Version, gleich mehr dazu:'' **''Version 10 (was es damit auf sich hat, sag ich gleich)'' **''Version 11 (entsprechend der vorliegenden Korrekturlinien mit minimalen Abweichungen, die lediglich eine gleichmäßige Liniendicke und einen schönen Abschluss bewirken)'' ::Also mir widerstrebt die Bauchwölbung nach oben hin immer noch :/ das sieht für mich einfach wieder aus wie ne Katze, die schon den Ansatz eines Schwangerschaftsbauches zeigt, oder halt ein überfüttertes Hauskätzchen... Von daher wäre ich persönlich immer noch für Version 8 s: mir sind an der jetztigen Version zwei Haken aufgefallen, die ich bei Version 10 mal angezeichnet habe. Das rote ist der nicht sichtbare Verlauf der Outlines vom Oberschenkel zum Bauch und das sieht irgendwie unlogisch aus o: und das grüne ist der Strich von der abgeknickten Pfote, ohne den sieht das Bild einfach merkwürdig aus, mit dem hatte ich schon viele Probleme :/ ich bring dieses Mal aber auch drei Fotos mit, die ich über die letzten Monate von meiner eigenen Katze machen konnte, sie putzt sich nämlich manchmal in einer Pose, die der Queen gar nicht so unähnlich ist. Jetzt muss man natürlich beachten, dass sie halt langhaarig ist und Petal kurzhaarig, aber ich seh da trotzdem keine Wölbung nach außen :/ Foto 1, Foto 2, Foto 3. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich persönlich finde Version 8 nach wie vor am natürlichsten, aber ihr könnt mir ja gerne eure Meinung dalassen. ::Jetzt zur nächsten Vorlage: Ich hab Daisy ab Freitagabend angeschrieben, seitdem aber auch noch nichts gehört, von meiner Seite aus passt jetzt aber alles ^^ ~ 11:55, 22. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde es immer noch Super. Ich weiß, dass is nich unbedingt total die hilfreiche Kritik, aber ich habe einfach keine Ahnung von Anatomie und kann deswegen immer nur sagen ob ichs hübsch finde oder nicht. 13:40, 22. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Mein Problem mit Version 8 ist, dass das viel zu kantig/gerade aussieht. :/ Deine neuste 11 Version hingegen find ich aber so gut wie sie jetzt ist (bzw. müssten evtl. die Bauchlinien etwas höher geschoben werden, damit es hinhaut), denn das Hinterbein müsste eigentlich so an die Seite angrenzen ^^ Aber wie gesagt: außer der evtl. Höhe vom Bauch, find ichs jetzt so gut wies ist. Btw. würd ich dir gerne wegen Daisys Funkstille mal die neuste Vorlagenversion schicken, aber du hast ja kein Discord und ich hab dich glaube ich auch nicht auf Skype und im Wiki will ichs jetzt auch nicht hochladen xD 17:07, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) :Naja, Katzen knicken da halt so kantig ab, weil ihre Wirbelsäule so flexibel ist :/ da ist jetzt halt die Frage, ob man das eher realitätsnah macht oder nicht s: mich stört halt bei Version 11 extrem, dass der Bauch sich so nach außen wölbt, was er ja eigentlich nicht sollte, da sie weder schwanger noch ein (verfressenes) Hauskätzchen ist... Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir so auf keinen grünen Zweig kommen :c Aber mal ne andere Frage, das hab ich nämlich nicht ganz kapiert. Inwiefern sollten die Bauchlinien etwas höher geschoben werden? Könntest du das villeicht mal einzeichnen? ^^ Wegen der Vorlage: Stimmt beides, aber wir sind noch in der gemeinsamen Gruppe mit Daisy drin :D dabei möchte ich aber direkt anmerken, dass ich kommende Woche Urlaub habe (also zumindest theoretisch ansprechbar bin) und in den drei Wochen danach arbeite, da also wahrscheinlich nur freitags, samstags und sonntags antworten kann. ~ 10:10, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Moonlight Datei:MoonlightKöniginbySilberflug.pngDatei:MoonlightAnführerinbySilberflug.png Ich wurde heute mit der Nachricht geweckt, dass es ein neues Anführer CA gibt... danach hat sie mir dann noch nen guten Morgen gewünscht xD <3 13:02, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Omg hättest du mir eine Minute gegeben, hätte ich das hier selber hochgeladen, weil ich fast fertig war.. Dieb -.- xD 13:29, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Bei Anführern bin ich ganz schnell xD 13:40, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab ihr mal die Schuhe ausgezogen 17:42, 6. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Bei der Anführerin sind die Outlines fast gar nicht schwarz. Außerdem ist an den Stellen wo du die weißen Pfoten entfernt hast ein ganz heller Rand. Das Ohrshading vom > Ohr der Anführein bricht zur Stirn hin sehr aprupt ab. 07:20, 11. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 11:52, 14. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 14:46, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 16:29, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 22:54, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Das Augenshading der Königin und fast das ganze Shading der Anführerin ist mir zu hart, das Körpershading der Königin ist mir außerdem zu schwach ^^ 15:12, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 11:45, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 14:21, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt ja jeden Tag ein CA bewerten, ich hab's einfach schon am zweiten Tag vergessen :| 12:44, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Sorry dass mir das erst jetzt auffällt, aber irgendwie ist die Anführerversion viel stärker geshadet als die Queen Version D: 16:27, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich würde die Augen einen Ticken dunkler machen. 19:03, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' das von Star habe ich geändert, das von Wolfychaa empfinde ich als unsinniges Dagegen, da die Augenfarbe nicht mal angegeben ist 19:44, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 19:56, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 14:30, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Mir sind beide Versionen noch zu schwach geshadet ^^ 17:09, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Flickerkit Ich hab mich grad an mein früheres Tote-Junge-Sammeln beim CA erinnert und wollte die Sammlung mal wieder ergänzen :') nachdem einfach nur gefleckt irgendwie doof aussah, hab ich da noch ein bisschen an der Katze rumgeschmiert, ich hoffe das geht so ^^ 13:51, 7. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich hätt seine orangenen Flecken eig gerne noch bissel orangeliger. Bei mir kööönnten sie noch braun sein. 07:22, 11. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Muss Mew da zustimmen ^^ Warum ist ein Kater überhaupt schwarz-orange ._. 15:30, 12. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 12:24, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 14:44, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 21:15, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 22:54, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Bin ehrlich gesagt kein Fan dieser kleinen orangenen Schnipsel aber okay :/ Mich stört, dass die Felltextur teilweise nicht mit der Fellrichtung geht 16:21, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' wenn's noch mehr Stellen betrifft, bitte einmal sagen welche^^ 12:35, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 14:17, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 16:28, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 19:04, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) }} Am Torso besteht das Problem immer noch - das Fell verläuft mir da zu sehr einfach nur von oben nach unten ^^ 17:11, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 16:43, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) * 08:13, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Betsy Datei:Betsy.png Ich hatte auch mal wieder Lust auf eins^^ 13:59, 22. Sep. 2019 (UTC) -- 17:21, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 16:28, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Beim weißen Ohr ist oben am Kopf noch ne harte weiße Stelle ^^ 17:23, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' 17:27, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 17:41, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Immer noch ^^ -- 18:01, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hübsch :) 20:53, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 21:58, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Finchpaw Datei:Finchpaw.byStar.png Was hab ich mir bei dem Muster nur gedacht o.ô 17:56, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Keine Ahnung, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, aber ich weiß noch, wie dir beim Jungen schon viel Spaß bei allen drölftausend kommenden Versionen gewünscht wurde, dem schließ ich mich dann jetzt auch mal an :') Jedenfalls stimmt die Gesichtsmusterung nicht mit der vom Jungen überein, hier geht das braune Fell großflächig bis ans > Auge ran während es beim Jungen hauptsächlich auf der < Seite des Gesichts bleibt. 19:55, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Auf der Weißen Brust sind hier und da schwarze Pixel rübergeflutscht. Der Braune Fleck am > Ohr muss auf der oberen Hälfte sein, nicht auf der Unteren. 14:25, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading sehr gut, und die Farben hast du auch gut getroffen, aber ich finde, dass eine Muster beim Auge passt noch nicht. -- 17:21, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 14:43, 10. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 17:46, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) -- 18:25, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Inb4 sie Königin-Stellvertreterin-Anführerin wird :') Der braune Fleck an der Vorderpfote ist noch nicht ganz richtig: erstmal geht der bei der Jungenversion nur über die eine Zehe und zweitens dürfte man den hier glaube ich überhaupt nicht sehen ^^ 17:26, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:49, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 08:14, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Morgennebel (WC) Datei:Morgennebel.png Mich beschleicht die Ahnung dass ich eine Schwäche für Katzen mit kompliziertem Fellmuster habe XD RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 16:38, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde deine Fellmuster sehr schön, das Shading ist auch sehr toll, und die Augenfarbe auch :D. -- 17:16, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Das Augenshading ist viel zu hart. Auch am Kinn und an der oberen linken "Ecke" (zwischen den Puscheln und dem Hinterbein) vom Bauch ist es zu hart. Am linken Vorderbein und der rechten Vorderpfote ist es mir zu schmal. Außerdem wäre es toll wenn du die Flecken etwas mit der Felltextur mitgehen lassen könntest. 16:22, 9. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert '''Okay, ich hoffe, ich konnte alles umsetzen :) RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 16:20, 12. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Mir wirkt sie teilweise leicht grünlich. Könntest du den Grünanteil in den Farben noch ein bisschen abschwächen? 17:45, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert''' Falls das Fellmuster jetzt zu schawch ist dann bitte sagen^^ RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 16:01, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Mmmh jetzt passts -- 17:36, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Das Augenshading ist viel besser :) und sorry dass es mir erst jetzt auffällt, aber mir ist das gesamte Shading am (Usersicht) rechten Vorderbein + Pfote zu hart :/ jetzt zum Fellmuster: Könntest du die Flecken vielleicht mit einem ganz kleinen Pinsel (1px) so verwischen, dass es noch "felliger" aussieht? c: Falls du Gimp benutzt, sind die Pinsel "Bristles 02" oder "Bristles 03" auch ganz gut. Ein Beispiel wäre dieses CA, da sieht man das sehr deutlich ^^ 10:14, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert 'RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 13:15, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Für mich ist die Version gleich? Oder ich sehe grob xD -- 17:03, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Me like :3 17:30, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading ein bisschen zu dunkel (gerade beim Schweif, den Ohren und dem Bauch sieht man die Outlines nicht mehr so gut, andererseits braucht sie aber kräftiges Shading, weil mans sonst wegen der Musterung gar nicht sehen würde. Darum die Enthaltung, ansonsten find ich sie aber echt hübsch ^^ 17:32, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Ziggy Datei:ZiggybySilberflug.png Datei:ZiggybySilberflugAlt.png so, dritter Versuch. Irgendwie vergesse ich immer den weiter zu bearbeiten... igk 20:05, 7. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Gut geshadet, Farben getroffen :D. -- 17:16, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Am < Ellenbogen sind ein paar Outlines nicht ganz schwarz. 17:44, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:48, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) -- 08:55, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 14:28, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Beim weißen Hinterbein ist an der Shadingseite noch ein hellerer Rand ^^ Des Weiteren könnte das Shading evtl ein ganz ganz kleines bisschen kräftiger? 17:34, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Taubenflug ~ Krieger verbessert + Streuner Datei:Taubenflug.png Datei:Taubenflug S.png 17:42, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Das Shading ist gut aber bei der Einzelläuferversion ist der Kopf ganz wenig zu wenig geshaded. -- 18:23, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) :Ich habe keine Einzelläuferversion raufgestellt. 07:33, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) ::Wieso gibst du ein Dafür, wenn du einen Kritikpunkt hast Wolfychaa? 19:49, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) ::Ups sorry LittleMew und Silberflug xD Das Shading beim Streunerkopf ist ein bissl zu schwach, sonst perfekt. 19:59, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) :Geändert 14:27, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) -- 17:35, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Das von uns aus linke Ohr der Streunerin ist mir noch zu schwach schattiert und an der von uns aus linken Gesichtshälfte bei der Version ist das Shading so seltsam breit ^^ 17:40, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' 09:38, 30. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Das Shading beim Streuner und beim Schwanz vom Krieger (wo ich es btw noch ein bisschen zu hart finde) ist stärker als der Rest ^^ außerdem sieht das Shading beim (Usersicht) linken Vorderbein vom Krieger etwas komisch aus; oben ist es härter & stärker als unten 20:58, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' 08:10, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Lioneye ~ Alles Datei:LionkitSC.byTau.png Datei:Lioneye.Sc.byTau.png Datei:Lioneye.S.byTau.png Versuch Nr. 2 :') Diesmal mit allen Änderungen vom letzten Dagegen 18:00, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Wow -- 18:01, 29. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Yay, again XD 09:38, 30. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 13:38, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 20:59, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mapleshade Datei:Mapleshade.queen.alt1.byStar.png Datei:MapleshadeRedone.alt1.byStar.png Datei:MapleshadeStreunerinRedone.alt.byStar.png Hier nun die fehlenden Alternativversionen :D 23:49, 30. Okt. 2019 (UTC) -- 13:12, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, weil die bereits angenommenen Versionen das ja nicht haben, aber müssten die Fellfetzen nicht eigentlich geshadet sein? ^^ 13:18, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Beim der Kriegerversion ist kurz vor dem Fellfetzen am Popo oben ein nicht schwarzer Outlinepixel. Beim Streuner ist die vorletzte Schweifspitze nicht mehr schwarz an den Outlines. 08:16, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Dusk Nose ~ Redone + Version Datei:DuskNose.byStar.png Datei:Dusknose.w.byStar.png Redone + Kriegerversion :3 00:02, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Das erste Format gefällt mir vom Fell noch nicht so. -- 13:10, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Edit: *Ich meinte damit ich würde gerne noch einen orangen Klecks beim Gesicht haben. -- 13:51, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) :Es wäre schön, wenn du einmal erklären würdest, warum genau das Fell so nicht in Ordnung ist, sonst kann Star ja nix dran ändern. 13:23, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) :Joah das is aber ne persönliche Präferenz und hat nix mit der Ca Qualität zu tun, du könntest dafür also nur eine Enthaltung geben. 15:46, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Das Orange bei beiden Versionen fadet zu den Outlines hin immer in so eine komisch weiß/graue Farbe aus das finde ich nich so hübsch. 08:19, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Swiftbreeze ~ Fellfarbe Datei:Swiftbreeze.app.byStar.png Datei:Swiftbreeze.byStar.png Datei:Swiftbreeze.queen.byStar.png Swiftbreeze, jetzt in Farbe 00:02, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) -- 13:10, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) idk ob's am Blickwinkel liegt oder nicht, aber die Stirnstreifen sehen beim Schüler viel breiter aus als beim Krieger. Der dunkle Streifen auf der > Wange leakt beim Krieger ins Weiße rein, beim Schüler aber nicht. Auf der < Wange geht der dunkle Streifen bis ans Auge ran, was bei den anderen beiden Versionen nicht der Fall ist. 13:27, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hier ist die Schwanzstreifen-Polizei... dein Schüler hat weniger als der krieger xD 16:08, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Ich hab meine Meinung noch geändert... Beim zweiten ist der Schweif noch zu wenig geshaded, und ein bissl mehr verwischen pls.b-- 17:13, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 21:22, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Bei der Schülerin sind an der Brust die Outlines nicht mehr Schwarz. Beim > Ohr is das Shading außerhalb der Ohrmuschel. Bei der Kriegerin < neben dem < Auge müsste das weiß noch ein kleines bisschen weiter gehen, wenn man sie mit der Königin vergleicht. Ich weiß da is wenig Platz dafür. Bei beiden Ohren Shading außerhalb der Ohrmuschel. Bei der Königin ist überalll Zeug außerhalb der Outlines und die Outlines am Kopf sind nich mehr schwarz. Das weiße der > Pfote und vom Bauch gehr über die Outlines drüber auf das Braun der Körpertaile an die es angrenzt. Hier ist auch bisschen Shading außerhalb der Lauscher. 08:23, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Stemleaf ~ Krieger Datei:Stemleaf.byStar.png Bei dem Muster war ich wahnsinnig kreativ :') 00:02, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) -- 13:11, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Shading geht über die Ohrmuschel. Ich weiß du liebst es die Muster nachzukreieren :'D Also, beim Augenorangefleck, > Neben dem Auge geht er beim Schüler ans auge ran und hat so ne ^ Kurve, beim Krieger geht er nich ans Auge ran und fluppt einfach wie ein U nach unten. Der Große Brustorangefleck macht beim Schüler eher so ne ( Kurve mit der Schuler mit, wärend er beim Krieger eher ein O ist. Der Oberschenkelorangefleck beim Schüler macht eher so ein ╮ und der beim Krieger eher ein ) . Ich hoffe man kann das irgendwie verstehen was ich meine XD 08:30, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hawk Swoop ~ Orangerot Datei:HawkSwoopES.alt1.byStar.png Alternativversion 00:02, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Den Schweif mag ich noch nciht so, aber dass kann ich nicht als Kritikpunkt zählen :/ -- 13:12, 31. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Die Outlines sind überall orangefarben. Im < Ohr und am Mittleren v Schweifbüschel sind so helle Pixel die rausstecken. 08:32, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Cranberrypaw Datei:Cranberrypaw.kit.bySheyffer.pngDatei:Cranberrypaw.bySheyffer.png 09:02, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) -- 18:43, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Diese Augen vom Schüler sind so schön *-* aaaber mir ist das Shading ein bisschen zu rötlich/gesättigt ^^ 21:01, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) * Geändert! 07:30, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 08:34, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Flailfoot Datei:Flailfoot.app.bySheyffer.pngDatei:Flailfoot.bySheyffer.png Nach Flammenpelz und Weißbeere jetzt Nummer 3 meiner Ex-Tunnelwächter-WindClan-Ältesten :'D 09:05, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) -- 18:43, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Creek - Junges Datei:Creek.Junges.KittyVanilla.png Ich bin völlig aus der Übung -_- - 17:47, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Die Augen sind noch ein bissl zu dunkel -- 18:42, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) 18:42, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) :Es ist keine Augenfarbe angegeben ? 21:03, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Spireclaw: Schüler + korrigierter Krieger so, Spireclaw wird ja eher keine Königin werden, den kann ich jetzt schon vollständig machen, mit seiner Schwester warte ich da lieber noch mal, wer weiß was da noch kommt^^ 20:03, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Moon und einmal das übliche Wenn-Silbe-ein-CA-macht-muss-ich-einen-Verwandten-davon-machen. Mal schauen, ob wir jemals sein/ihr Geschlecht erfahren^^ 21:55, 1. Nov. 2019 (UTC)